random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network's New Shows
What do you think of Cartoon Networks New Shows? Faves3000 *Adventure Time Is Awesome *Regular Show Was Cool *MAD was...weird *Gumball is a little stupid *Looney Toons Show is Nostalgic(in a good way) *Sidekick is good *Almost Naked Animals seems stupid *Scaredy Squirrel seems unnoticed,but still a little stupid *The Problem Solvers Hurts My Eyes *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome is just gross... WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU,CARTOON NETWORK?!YOUR SHOWS ARE GETTING WORSE!!! Kh2cool *'Gumball' - I like the show alot and it is very very funny. *'Regular Show' - My favorite show on Cartoon Network,Rigby Rocks! *'Almost Naked Animals' - I would not dare watch it... *'The Problem Solvers' - I'd like to have a long conversation with the genuis who made that show.... *'Secret Mountain Fort Awesome' - I wouldn't watch it for a free donut *'Looney Toons Show' - I guess its an okay show but I prefer the classics. *'Adventure Time' - Its awesome! *'Mad' - I only watch it when Icarly,Victorious,Shake it up and SRNG is on at the same time.. AwesomeCartoonFan01 Most new shows are dumb, but some ARE GOOD like: (REMEMBER MY OPINION) *Gumball *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Sidekicks (okay) *MAD But other shows are HORRIBLE LIKE *PROBLEM SOLVERZ (eeevill...) *Secret..Fort..Awesome? (I CANT REMEMBER TOO LONG) *Almost Naked Animals (...Really?) *Level Up That's it...for now. Tornadospeed *Every Show: 0/10 isn't Bee Movie Alternate Phineas *Adventure Time: I like it, alhough I few times I think it gets a little to weird.... *Regular Show: Occasionaly, i'll watch it. *Mad: It makes fun of things I hate and love, so I like it. *Looney Tunes Show: It has it's moments. *The Problem Solverz: *has a seizure* *Almost Naked Animals: I hate it, yet I have not seen an episode. *Gumball: I would watch it over some shows, I don't hate, but I don't really like it much either. Mochlum *Adventure Time: Epic. *Regular Show: Pretty cool. *MAD: AWESOME! MY FAVORITE CN SHOW! *Looney Tunes Show: Eh, okay... *The Problem Solverz: IT NEEDS AN S NOT A Z! STUPID BAD GRAMMAR! RRAAAAAAR! (lol jk. but i still hate it) *Almost Naked Animals: Ew its naked. *Gumball: Never watched. *Super Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: 0_0 NermalTheBunny See here: NermalTheBunny's Reviews Ultimatehero *Adventure Time: Thought it was weird at first, now it is awesome *Regular Show: All shows copy this one (regular event at the beginning, irregular event at the end), and it is the source of this. *MAD: Awesome, epic, awesome, epic, awesome, did I say epic yet? *Gumball: Okay *Looney Tunes Show: Funny *Sidekick: Good, just a regular old show *Almost Naked Animals: Same as Sidekick, but better *The Problem Solverz: ........................+Maybe=My opinion of this show *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: Pretty good and creative ideas Gray Pea Shooter *Adventure Time: Never Saw it :( *Lonney Toons: 2 Thumbs up! *MAD: How many stars do I give it? OVER 9000!!!!! *Reglar Show: LOOKS GOOD *The Problem Sover's: Looks cruddy *Secert Fort Awesome: Never Seen it *Gumball: Never Seen it *Sidekick: Never Seen it MrJoshbumstead *MAD- Its funny but wierd *The Looney Tunes Show- Very funny & looney *Regular Show- Thats pretty funny & wierd in a good way *Gummball- Makes no sence *Adventure Time- Very creative & funny in some ways MissingNo. *Adventure Time = Very interesting and enjoyable to watch. *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien = No one likes it, I want it cancelled. The original series was much better. *Generator Rex = Not funny, makes almost no sense, it's not worth watching. *Regular Show = I LOVE IT! Not my favorite, though. *The Amazing World of Gumball = YES! YES! *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome = What kind of drug are you taking, Peter Browngardt? You storyboarded Chowder, what happened?! Moon snail Adventure Time is gone, thank fuck, but I still don't like any of the shows on the channel. Jondanger23 TBA by JD23 Category:Random Works! Category:Cartoons Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:MAD Category:Looney Tunes Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Reviews Category:The Amazing World of Gumball